


All knowing

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Boys In Love, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren has Temper Tantrums, Love at First Sight, M/M, OFC has white hair with green eyes, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Powerful OFC, Slow Burn, The Force is used a lot, facepalms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Post-The Force AwakensKylo Ren is walking through a planet that the First Order is conquering and finds a strange woman.





	All knowing

Green covered the planet, it’s name was Kayx. It would be beautiful if half of it wasn’t on fire. The first order got information that the Resistance had a base on Kayx.

 

They found the Rebels as they were trying to escape. The First Order’s Commander, Kylo Ren, dressed in Black with his Black and Silver mask. He walked through the fire until it led into the Forrest.

 

Kylo Ren seen something in the trees moved. Suddenly something to the left of him moved. He jumped, reaching for his Light Saber to only see a Green creature staring up at him. It screeches before jumped away.

 

He sighed and turned around, Kylo began to walk again, further and further from the destruction until he could only seen smoke in the air.

 

Kylo Ren stopped walking when he realized he was walking through a Garden of purple roses. He stared at them from behind his mask.

 

The man kneeled down, gently touching the rose. It had no thorns on it. Footsteps made him look up, he came face to face with a woman.

 

Kylo jumped to his feet and stumbled back. He didn’t even sense she was there... The woman’s piercing white eyes stared at him. 

 

“I see your enjoying my roses.” The woman says. She stared at him as he was silent. The strange woman looks at the sky with her hands behind her back.

 

”That’s your doing, along with the First Order. You’ve caused quite a mess around here.” She holds out her hand and smiles gently.

 

”I’m Valerie. Nice to finally meet you Kylo Ren.” Valerie, if that is her real name, was closed off from Kylo. He couldn’t hear anything from her, almost like a wall was blocking him.

 

”How?” He finally spoke. His voice was masked and it seemed darker than it actually was.

 

Valerie tilts her head, “Hm? You mean my head or the vines crawling up your legs?” He instantly looked down.

 

Seeing red vines wrapped around his legs. He tries to kick them off but suddenly feels thorns dig into his legs, Kylo Gasps and growls. He lifts his hand and the vines begin to shrivel up and were crushed. 

 

Valerie shakes her head sadly and kneeled down to the vines, she holds out her hand for him again. 

 

“Let me show you.” She doesn’t waste time waiting for him and she grabs his gloved hand. Kylo Ren was forced to kneel down in the roses and dead thorn vines. 

 

Kylo watches as she puts her hand above his and faces them towards the evil vines. The white haired woman smirked. 

 

“They are not evil. You stepped on a rose when you seen me and they got defensive.” Valerie said, a Pulse went through Kylo’s hand as he felt warmth spread through him with light following from behind.

 

Kylo Ren shivered As he tries to push the light away. This woman...She could hear what he was _thinking,_  And the light was pushing against him. The vines sprung up, full of life. 

 

The masked man looked up, he quickly grabbed Valerie’s wrist and squeezed tightly.

 

”The Force. You know how to use it.” Another smile greeted him as Valerie used her other hand to touch Kylo’s mask. He felt something in his head, something was searching.

 

“Indeed but I choose the in-between. What about you? You seem confused with the Force and angry.” Kylo grabbed Valerie’s other hand and pulled it away from his masked face.

 

”Stay out of my head or else You’ll regret it.” Kylo glared at her from behind the mask. All she did was smile....That smile angered him further than the vines. 

 

“Your coming with me.” Kylo reaches up to her head, trying to knock Valerie out but he only got a grimace and a smirk. 

 

“There isn’t a need for the Force anymore but you can pick me up if you wish, I won’t fight.” Valerie holds out her hands and wraps them around Kylo’s neck. 

 

His anger and confusion grew. Nothing was working on her, Nothing! Kylo threw her hands off him and dragged her with him as He began to walk away from the roses.

 

Valerie held out a hand towards her roses, the vines grew around the purple Roses and a clear bubble surrounded the outside of the vines. They disappeared, as if they never existed.

 

The trees around them seemed to close in. Valerie giggled and gripped Kylo’s hand. He glanced at her and she mentioned above them. Kylo Ren looks up, seeing animals following them as they walked.

 

Valerie whistles loudly and they all scattered. She hummed as they disappeared quickly.

 

”The poor things are scared of you. But then again I see why.” She stared ahead of them with a blank stare. Fire surrounded the town The First order burned and destroyed.

 

Dead Stormtroopers and dead Resistance fighters were scattered everywhere. Valerie closes her eyes and hoped that the ones on both sides would find peace in the afterlife.

 

Kylo and Valerie were heading straight for a black ship, Stormtroopers were guarding the sides and four went behind Valerie and followed them into the Ship.


End file.
